These Bittersweet Memories
by CrownOfThornZ13
Summary: Naruto is batrayed by his beloved Sakura and he is spirling out of control? Kanae is a beautiful Kunoichi who is raped and beaten into a bloody mess? What will happen when they meet each other? Love? Betrayel? Misery? Who knows, just sit back and enjoy the story This story is Rated M
1. Love Is A Lie

**This is my first attempt to write a story, this is a Naru/FemNaru pairing if it sucks don't start bitching and I also accept any advice for making the story better but I'll do my best. I really don't care if I get any bad comments so to those people... FUCK YOU. So enjoy the story.**

**Lyrics and Inner Voices in Italic and Bold**

**I don't own Naruto or any Character**

**This is a Rated M story: Rape, Blood, Sex, and Language**

**Ch.1 Love Is A Lie**

**It was a cold day in Konoha it was the middle of winter it has snowed for two full months non-stop but there was still a few people outside and there was also a few shops and restaurants open including Ichiraku but no Naruto. Walking in the deep snow the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja wasn't himself as usual he just got his heart torn out and stomped but it felt like it was mutilatedby a thousand knives, ever since sasuke came back everythingwent to Hell.**

**His obsession with becoming stronger and trying to avenge his clan faded into black after killing both Orochimaru and Itachi, claiming that he was over with vengeance and power the village accepted him back like nothing happened.**

**All of the Konoha 11 were happy to see him including his old fan-girl, Sakura, although she was dating Naruto they've been dating for a year and a half but one day it all changed.**

**After coming back from mission that lasted for 3 weeks, Naruto couldn't wait to see his beloved Sakura, as he was closing to the door of his apartment he heard a loud moan, he kicked in the door and what he saw shocked him.**

**''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SAKURA'' he said yelling**

**''Naruto...I...I?''she said studdering**

**He found his girlfriend and his BEST friend who he considered his BROTHER, having sex in the couch.**

**''Why did you... Do this... To me''he said as tears came running down his eyes and pausing to every word.**

**Sasuke rose up from the couch saying nothing, he didn't even care to explain why he did it? or even talk to him? he was just there not wanting to get in the middle of it.**

**''I'm sorry but... I just couldn't get Sasuke out of my head, I know we've been dating for a year but I just couldn't... Get myself to forget all those times you and me having sex I would imagine him make love to me, touching me with his soft hands, saying that he loves me. I'm sorry...Naruto'' she said witout no remorse for the blonde.**

**''I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN'' he said, running and not looking back.**

**Ever since that event he never dated again or even hung out with his female friends, he even rejected both Hinata and Karin not wanting his heart to be broken again.**

_**''Naruto, Naruto HAHAHAHA. I can feel your anger and hatred surging through me, I know that you want to kill the Uchiha HAHAHAHA. Take my power and kill that bastard and the little slut... You know you want to?'' **_**said an ominous voice laughing trying to tempt the young man to kill his former lover and friend.**

_**''What do you want Kurama? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SHIT FOR BRAINS?''**_** he said in his subconscious yelling at the shocked fox**

**The fox was shocked and also inraged. **_**''DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOU IMBECILE, ITS SO PITYFUL TO SEE THE GREAT SAVIOR OF KONOHA, NARUTO, THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE MIGHTY PAIN IN AGONY OVER A WHORE IT MAKES ME SO FUCKING SICK THAT I WANT TO KILL MYSELF OUT OF DESPERATION''**_** said the demon in rage.**

**Naruto couldn't say anything after that he just kept quiet, he wanted to be alone. Jiraiya tried to cheer him up by tempting him with some awesome jutsu, training, even ramen but nothin he just left him alone. **_**''God I've never seeing Naruto this way in my life... I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid, I need someone to keep an eye out for him''**_** said the sage to himself.**

**At his apartment, Naruto just stared out the window, his eyes showed zero emotions, he got up and went towards the stereo and popped in a CD of one of his favorite bands... Chelsea Grin... He hoped it would help him feel less depressed and forget about the pink-haired bitch.**

_**YOUR BODY IS MY TEMPTRESS  
YOUR BEING IS A MUST  
I CANNOT LIVE ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT YOU..**_

_**''Why am I still alive? I can't feel no more, no more love or happiness? i just wanna disappear forever'' **_**he said in his thoughts **

_**I'D GIVE IT UP FOR JUST ONE TOUCH  
TO SEE YOUR FACE  
TO FEEL YOUR LUST CALLING ME  
SHE WON'T STOP CALLING  
I FEEL HER CRAWLING INSIDE  
SHE WON'T STOP CALLING..**_

_**''After everything I did for her, she just does this behind my back, I hate them both so much I wish they die?''**_

_**COME AND WATCH MY LIPS TURN BLUE  
I WROTE THIS FOR YO-**_

**He threw a shuriken to the stereo as he was so enraged that he didn't want to listen to it, he just went to sleep with tears running down.**


	2. Ghost From The Past

**Ok onto chapter two this chapter I warn everyone that it has graphic subject so I'm sorry if this bothers or makes people upset**

I don't own Naruto or any characters

**Enjoy!**

**Ch.2 Ghost From The Past**

**A few miles away from Konoha the sounds of explosions and screams fill the clouded sky and the smell of blood was in the air. Bodies feel from the trees at least five of them, these people where from Getsugakure, exiled-nin that have been thrown out for they have committed some of the biggest crimes, the head-nin chose to exil them instead of execution. But what they were going after was no normal person it was a kunoichi from Amegakure that went by the name of Kanae, she was coming back from a mission when she ran into the group of missing Getsu-nin, there bloodlust was pumping through their veins and wanted a piece of that sweet ass.**

**''Get that bitch, we''ll use her body for our desired pleasures'' said one of the them as he licked his lips **

**''She won't escape and I know how to stop her in her tracks'' said another as he was doing some handsigns.**

**Jumping from branch to branch the kunoichi tried everything to evade her pursuers as she was heading towards the Leaf Village for refuge. **_**''Damn these guys won't quit I have to do something...but what?''**_** she said when sudddenly.**

**''WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH''**

**She feel from the branch onto the ground making her bleed out from both her nose and mouth as she tried to get up one of the shinobi stomped on her back, cracking it but she could still move for she had a lot willpower then he took his foot of her and grabbed her from the hard moving her close to his crotch.**

**''Your gonna suck on my cock and drink every last drop of my man juice, so be a good girl take it out..'' he said with a evil smirk.**

**Tears started to run down but instead rage took over as she started to do several handsigns. ''Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu''. she blew a fire ball right into guys crotch as he yelled in agony letting go of her red hair, she started to run but was cut off again this time by a barrier.**

**''Going so soon... We thought you could stay for a bit besides my friend here needs some... **_**Healing**_**'' he said then he started to laugh.  
They tight her up to a tree in a doggystyle position she tried with all her might to get out of the ropes but nothing, she couldn't even get to her shuriken pouch. **

**''Look at that tight ASSSSSSS, I've never seen an ass that big in my fucking life not even the whores in the village have this kind of ass'' he said as he grabbed her rear end.**

**She started to thrash again, trying to get out from her prison but nothing, suddenly another man walked up making her eyes wide open in shock.''I...I.. Thought we killed you''she said studdering.**

**''Well, well if it isn't the most beautiful kunoichi of the ninja land... KANAE'' he said with a voice of sexual hunger this man was no other than Kabuto Yakushi. Even though Sasuke had killed orochimaru he forgot about kabuto, instead of trying to find him and kill the former student he thought it wasn't worth his time but Konoha wanted to capture him dead or alive although they didn't send there ANBU squads after him for they remember what had happened to the last group of assassins that tried to kill him so they employed a group of Ame-nin which consisted of Kanae a powerful fuinjutsu/ninjustu user, a medic-nin that specialized in taijutsu, and a genjutsu user. They had searched for him eight months and when they did he was cornered with no way out all the three of them used their most poweful jutsu to finish him off.  
**

**''You thought you killed me but I survived, I happened to infuse myself with orochimaru's DNA so thanks to him I was able to survive the attack, what's wrong kanae looks like you've seen a ghost, don't be afraid my dear I won't kill you...YET'' he said with a evil smirk and with serpentine-like eyes.**

**She couldn't say anything it was like her tongue was cut off and also knew what was about to happen. One of the criminals tore her pants, jacket, and shirt off so he started to grab her, thrusting his so called 'MANHOOD' making her bleed and scream then they all jumped in except kabuto who was enjoying the view. In the end they all came inside her filling her up with there seed once they all had their piece kabuto stood up and walked up saying ''My trun, I hope you like it rough with scales my dear just don't squirm so much for I might pock some organs out'' said the serpent guy.**

**After fifteen hours of rape they all graped her and started to beat her up into a bloody mess with kabuto just looking at the scene of blood and screams she didnt't knew how long this would take the only thing that crossed her mind was that it ends in a painful death but they all stopped.**

**Kabuto walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair.''Please... Don't... Kill... M-Me... I-I-I beg of you'' said Kanae with tears that turned from water into blood.**

**''Oh my dear sweeheart you know I wouldn't do that, matter of fact... ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT'' he said yelling and kickin her off a cliff and fell into a river that hadn't frozen into ice, the water pulled her under it for she didn't had enough strenght to get out. Kabuto and the Getsu-nin just turned the other way and left without looking to see if she was still alive.**

**''Is this the end? Is this really the end of my life?'' she said to herself, underwater but still alive then her body came up from the water she was uncnscioud but alive.**


	3. Half Alive

**Well onto Chapter 3 my readers and thank you for viewing and reading my story... So to those people THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND KEEPING READING MY STORY FOR IT WILL KEEP GETTING BETTER, BETTER, AND BETTER... ALSO SHOCKING, so onto the next chapter X)**

**I don't own Naruto or any Character**

**Ch.3 Half-Alive**

**It is a new day and morning in Konoha, still snowing, and a little bit of sunshine but for our blonde hero it was another depressing-hell on earth day (as always) but still asleep he was until the alarm clock went off, instead of turn it off he just threw it out of the window and went back to sleep, suddenly, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

**"Naruto wake up,its me, Shikamaru. Jiraiya told me to keep an eye on you until you get back on your feet. So open the door, please'' he said.**

**''Shikamaru can't you just go bother someone else besides I don't need babysitters I'm ok. I just want to go back to sleep'' he said with anger**

**''If YOU don't open this door now, I swear to god I'm gonna kicked in, your choice pal...'' said with a stern voice as he wanted for his response but it was total silence, he waited for about an hour and still nothing.**

**''SO BE IT THEN, JUST DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU'' he said with a roar, kicking the door in then he walked in inside the apartment looking for the blonde, he then stumbled onto a bloody knife on the floor with a trail of blood leading towards the bathroom. He pushed the door wide open to see but the only thing he saw shocked him so bad that the urge of throwing up was imminent, there on the floor laid a bloody Naruto.**

**''W-w-w-what the...?'' he said with shock and disbelief**

**''Hey.. Buddy... I'm sorry you have to see me like this... Tell the Pervy Sage and Granny-Tsunade that... I said goobye'' said the bleeding blonde pausing and coughing up bleed, he was bleeding from his wrists, mouth, and also neck (missing the Jugular vein). Shikamaru went up and grabbed him like a rag doll.**

**''YOU FUCKING IDIOT... WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING'' he said in rage but still shocked at what he saw, so he took him to the hospital, Naruto had cut his wrists, mouth into what it looked like a Chelsea Smile, and neck but it was a relief he had missed the vein.**

**Several miles away Team Kurenai were training for there upcoming mission.''Alright guy slets take a break we have a long day of training tomorrow before we head out'' said Kurenai. They all sat down on the snow except for Hinata who instead wanted to go on a little walk and think about Naruto, ever since he turned her down shes been thinking why he rejected her? he didn't said why he didn't want to be around her? She just hoped that he was alright. Still walking around she came up onto a river that hasn't frozen which seemed odd but didn't think about she just kept walking until something caught her atttention, the water started to turn from its crystal blue color into blood red.**

**''P-p-p-p-pleasssee... H-help me... Please'' said a figure that lay on the shore, Hinata walked slowly up to it when she saw it was only a girl.''You ok, let me help you up'' said Hinata with a worried voice, she picked up the girl and rushed her to her team, although they were looking for her until Akamaru found her, all three of them were shocked at what they saw.''She was in the water bleeding and freezing, we need to take her to the hospital'' said the brunette girl.**

**They took her to the hospital were Tsunade was healing a badly injured Naruto from his self-mutilated wounds.''Naruto, naruto why did you do this to your self, please tell so I can help you but if you don't answer I just don't have no choice but to put you in solitary confinment were can't hurt yourslef or others... I'm sorry Naruto'' said the big breasted woman.**

**Naruto just stared out the window watching the snow fall, thinking about it would fell to be dead and to be with his mother and father in heaven. Suddenly Tsunade heard the door slide open and also the sound of broken glass, it was Team Kurenai and with them the dying girl, they all rush up to her putting the damaged girl in a bed then they started to heal her and trying to find who she is? And what happened to her?**

**After eleven hours of helping the almost dying girl Tsunade came out and walked up to Kurenai to talk to her about the girls condition.''Shes alright, her condition is not that serious but what caught my eye was that she... Got raped, there was alot injuries to her vaginal and anal area although she won't get pregnant since her tubes are tight, so lets just let her rest now and ask questions later'' she said with a hint of both anger and sadness.**

**''What about Naruto, is he later? I heard he harmed himself badly'' Hinata said with tear drops starting to form.**

**''Hes alright but I was trying to talk to him about why he did it and I gave him two choices either tell me why or thrown into a cell where he can't hurt himself or others. But I'm sure hes thinking about it right now but for the mean time you guys need to come with me I need give some info about the mission'' said Tsuande leading Team Kurenai to her office**

* * *

**Well thats it for this chapter, I know that I got a review on taking downtheChelsea Grin song that its too corny. The reason why I put the song on was that because I wanted make the story depressing and also make the readers think like ''HOLY SHIT THIS DUDE IS SO DEPRESSING THAT HE CAN'T GET HIMSELF TOGETHER, The sotries I try to make longer but I have a limited time to write cuz I have college, homework, chores, and other activities and I was also SO FUCKING EXCITED and I also apologize of the misspelling, its my first time writing this kind of story for I was little nervous about the reviews and backlash I would get but the next chapters MIGHT controversial so to the dude or girl that posted that review thank you for coming up front with it and I'll see you guys nex time.**


	4. Venus Blue

**Hey everyone whats up so I'm gonna made this story a little longer I just hope it's not too crappy.**

**I don't own Naruto or any character.**

**I was thinking of making another Naruto story but this one will be a crossover with Elfen Lied, Like I don't have any good ideas, so if anyone would like to give me some ideas for the story you are welcome to tell me.**

**Ch.4 Venus Blue**

**There was a loud BANG in the hospital room where Naruto was sleeping only to be awaken by the sound, he rose up to see what happened.''Who the hell are you?'' said the tired blonde with an annoying voice, she gave him a murderous glare that it could make the most bravest ninja shiver in terror or even make them piss themselves, as this was true, Naruto quivered in sheer fear and almost shit bricks when his cerulean blue eyes looked straight into her light brown eyes.  
After several minutes (although it felt like hours) staring down each other the girl started to slowly walk up to him, she then fell to the ground for her body was still too weak, Naruto got up from his bed and picked her up bridal style, the both looked at each other until the doors slide open.  
''NARUUUUTTOOOOOOO'' said an angry blonde women as her fist connected to his face sending him flying across the room but the girl fell from his arms landing on her butt, Tsunade walked up to the battered Naruto and picked him up.**

**''WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR, IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR DOING SOME DUMB SHI-I-I-I-I-I...'' he said but was cut off short as Tsunade started to choke him.**

**''I HIT YOU CUZ OF YOUR LITTLE SEXUAL ADVANCES ON ANOTHER PATIENT YOU SICK BASTARD, I SHOULD RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU CHO..'' she was cut off when she felt a hand on her arm, the girl was trying to stop the enraged-homicidal woman.''He wasn't trying to seduce I just fell and he helped me get up please don't kill him'' said the red-head,  
she let go of him and apologized for the misunderstanding ever since Jiraiya trying to take a peep on her, she has become a paranoid psycho about men trying to take a peep on her huge breasts as Naruto was trying to gasp for air he suddenly felt a hand touching his and when he looked up those light brown eyes went from murderous glare to innocent teary eyes.**

**''Are you alright Naruto? I'm sorry for the trouble I caused I never wanted you to get hurt, maybe I should get going'' said the girl. When she started to get up and letting go of his hand she was pulled down gently by him who in turn told her to stay and get some rest but he also wanted to know the mysterious girl's name and wanted to know how she knew his name.**

**''Ok Naruto I'll stay'' she said and Naruto nodded.**

**''Well my name is Kanae I'm from Amegakure and how I know your name? I was once a ANBU ninja and we all had been given a sort of book that gives us info on ninja that we should either avoid or kill, you are on the avoid list since you possess the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you'' she said, although Naruto thought she was coming after him but she reassured him and Tsunade that she didn't come here to kill him, actually she was on a covert assignment for a lesser known village but got ambushed by Getsu-nin and Kabuto, this shocked both Naruto and Tsunade for they thought he was dead.**

**''Where is Kabuto, we need to stop whatever he's planning, he even has charges against him from treason to international terrorism and helping Orochimaru, so we need to know where he is Kanae?'' said the Hokage. Kanae told them she didn't know where he is or what was he planning although she told them that she heard a rumor about a group of rogue ninjas and it was being lead by Kabuto himself although she doesn't know why he was recruiting rogue/missing-nin.**

**After an hour of asking questions, a ANBU ninja walked in to speak with Tsunade for the council wanted to talk to her about Kabuto's imminent threat, the safety of the people of Konoha, and the whereabouts of several missing ninja that were held in the prison.'' Tell them that I got some info on Kabuto's 'plan' and also that I'm still working on the other two objectives'' she said and the ANBU nin disappeared in a puff of smoke.'' Well I gotta go now looks like things have become more complicated than ever... Oh and Naruto why don't you show our guest here around Konoha since she's staying here for a while'' she said walking away and closing the door.**

**''Hey Kanae are you hungry for some ramen?''**

**''Sure, I just need to get dressed and why don't you tell me about yourself while I'm changing. I'm sure you got some interesting stories'' she said with a curious voice.**

**''Well not much I've just been on a lot of missions, training, hanging out with some friends and with my teacher Jiraiya who I call Pervy Sage and...'' he stopped, he looked down for he was remembering the Sasuke and Sakura incident, Kanae looked at him and thought what was wrong with him, he was all jolly at first and now he looks all miserable. She then noticed his cuts on his wrists, also the stitches on his face and she also felt his agony ''Naruto can come over here for a sec I'm having some trouble with my arm it feels a little numb'' he walked up to her like a zombie then she turned grabbing him the hand and kissed him very passionately this shocked him that instead of pushing her away he just went with the flow their tongues soon met and then unexpectedly a scream rang out.**

**Ino had walked in on them during their little make out session ''Stop kissing, you two are so sick that I can see the saliva coming out AAAAGGHHHH'' she ran out and into the bathroom soon Naruto and Kanae had finished making out that they didn't even know Ino was there they just simply hugged each other not saying anything but Naruto in the other hand was thinking **_**''Why did she kissed, I feel all indifferent oh well atleast shes a good kisser and very different from the other girls''**_** He said to himself.**

**As they are walking towards Ichiraku they were having a conversation on jutsus they had discovered, all the types of ramen they had eaten, and there favorite animals. Kanae LOVED foxes and since he had those fox whiskers it made him look more cuter, Naruto however LOVED frogs and ravens and she remind him of a raven since she had raven-like eyes which made her more beautiful and in some way mysterious.**

**When they were almost to there location they heard a voice behind and when they looked back Naruto suddenly went from happy to absolutely misrable again for it was Sakura and Sasuke who were calling out at him ''Hey Naruto how you been I haven't seen you in a while and is this your girlfriend, you two look like a good couple'' she said.**

**''No, she's not my girlfriend only guest and were going to Ichiraku to get something to eat and I gotta go'' he said with a voice of agony he just wanted to die right then and there he could feel his heart ache in pain and his eyes filling with tears, so instead of standing with tears about to come out he just grabbed Kanae and ran into the ramen place.**

**It was dead silence in the little restaurant Naruto had eaten only one bowl and drank seven bottles of saké Kanae just eat two bowls for she stared at Naruto with a worried look she wanted to help him but he was too drunk that she was afraid to ask him anything either because he might yell at her or turn violent so she just stay quiet for several hours until Naruto started to talk ''I'm sorry I've drunk too much but...'' he couldn't say much as he fell from his chair Kanae jumped up and picked the drunk up, she paid fro the food and took him to his apartment.**

**She knew the way for he showed her the way to his place and when they got there she took him to the room and put him on the bed, she then started to walk out to sleep on the couch but she was stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder she looked back to see Naruto stand there with lazy, zero emotionless eyes.**

**''You ok...?''.**

**''I don't know if I'm ok, I just wanna disappear forever''.**

**''Why, why do you wanna do that to the people you hold close to your heart and as long as I'm here I will never let you do that to yourself Naruto Uzumaki'' she said with tears rolling down.**

**Naruto suddenly grabbed her by the sides and looked at her with red eyes, his whiskers became dark as some of Kurama's demonic chakra had slipped out turning him. ''I don't need you or these pathetic people I've always been the village outcast and now since I saved them from destruction they make a hero, no one can save me, not even you'' he said.**

**Kanae just stared in fear not knowing what was going to happen she just hugged him and whispered in his ear ''Please don't do this to yourself I hate to see people like this it hurts me that I can't help them for they don't want any help'' she said greatly shocking him that someone ACTUALLY cares about him, the demonic red chakra faded and turned back to normal then he proceeded to hug her, after that they looked at each other and kissed passionately they fell onto the bed softly.**

**''Naruto''**

**''Kanae''**

**They started to take there clothes off, Kanae stopped him from pulling down his boxers for she wanted to do it herself, her eyes widen at the girth and size of Naruto's penis **_**''OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD FIT THAT INSIDE ME IT'S SOOOOO BIG AND THICK'' **_**she said to herself.**

**She started to suck on his manhood gently and play with his balls, Naruto moaned a little feeling the wetness and warmth from her mouth making him twitch his body then she started to bob her head faster, he put his hand on her head wanting her to put it in more deeper.**

**''K-k-kanae I-I-I-I think I'm CUMMING'' he said stuttering. He came inside her throat, she took it out and licked the tip he then grabbed and laid her on the bed separating her legs, revealing her womanhood that was dripping wet Naruto started to lick making Kanae moan and twitch with pleasure as she wanted his friend to be inside of her.**

**''Naruto baby right there, that's the spot make me feel like a woman'' she said, he went deeper and deeper inside of her finally cumming inside of his mouth. He licked his lips ''Damn Kanae you taste good'' said the blonde with a smirk and eyes full of lust.**

**''Now for the main course''. He nodded at her and slowly thrusted inside her so he wouldn't hurt her this made the vixen moan louder than ever and twitch more, with eyes rolling in the back of her head Naruto just kept banging the lustful kunoichi her hands grabbed his back giving him bleeding scars.**

**''OH NARUTO YES YES YES YES YES YES YES ****YEEEESSSSS****'' he came inside her, cum was flooding out of her but he didn't mind it as he fell on the other side of the bed they snuggled and gave each other a kiss goodnight.**

_**''Why did this Sakura girl left him for that conceited bastard, he is so funny, charming, and amazing in bed'' **_**she said to herself wondering why did Sakura do this and that she also lost someone special, someone that is not afraid to be themselves.**

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter I couldn't think of any good ideas so I just put this on, chapter five well be up soon... PEACE OUT


	5. Not Broken

**WHATS UP EVERYONE. I'm back and this is chapter 5 and its gonna get more better and interesting and more longer stories.**

**I also would like to get some good ideas for another story that's a crossover between Naruto and Elfen Lied so if anyone has some good ideas please tell me.**

**I don't own Naruto or any character **

**Ch.5 Not Broken**

**It was another snowing morning in Konoha the snow was stopping only a little and there were some birds chirping and the sound of the wind riddled every window, not too loudly to wake up people, Naruto woke up feeling refreshed, warm, and... WARM, he looked down and saw Kanae sleeping on his chest.''What the hell, happened'' he said as he was trying to remember what happened last night until he finally knew what had happened, his eyes widened and a feeling of I'm gonna get killed by Tsuande hovered over him.**

_**''AH SHIT, why did I had sex with her Tsunade is gonna tear off my balls for this AAAAGGGGGHHHHH I'm SO FUCKING DEAD''**_** he said to himself knowing that his morning was not gonna be a good morning at all.**

**''I... Want some r-r-r-ablaah''. He looked down to Kanae who was still asleep and dreaming of ramen, he touched her, stroked her hair down for he had never seeing a beautiful red-haired girl with long blonde highlights, soft skin, bright brown eyes, and C-cup bre... He shook his for he didn't want any dirty thoughts in his mind because he didn't want her to think of him as a sex addict or some pervert he slowly moved her on her side and got out of bed and went to the bathroom while taking his time peeing, he thought about last nite,  
did he forced her to have sex or she just took advantage of him, these thoughts were running through his head at max speed that he was getting frustrated, after peeing he went back and as he opened the door Kanae was sitting there holding her knees and freezing she looked at him with mad glare. She grabbed him, putting him on the bed and covered each other she snuggled next to the blonde as the red-head hold him tight never wanting to let him go.**

**''Uh, Kanae... Um''.**

**''Shut up I'm sleeping you BAKA'' she said with a stern voice. He just looked at her for a while then he looked at the clock ''6:00'' they had more time to sleep, so that's what he did.**

***Time Skip, Two Hours Later***

_**''Naruto, naruto, oh naruto please stick your thick cock inside my tight asshole, I need your...NARUTO... I need..NARUTO''. **_**''Hu?'' he said waking up with some drool falling out he felt something heavy on his chest, he opened his eyes and saw Kanae on top of him with a big smile.**

**''Goodmorning sleepy head, it looks like you were dreaming about something since there is some drool coming down, can you share your dream with I'll share you my dream I had last night'' she said he didn't want to tell her his dream just because of two things he feared.  
1. He didn't want to get hit in the face by her, she had more strength that rivaled that of Sakura and she had a short fuse.  
2. She would run out the door and hate him forever, never to talk to him.  
These thoughts where coursing around his mind when suddenly. **_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_**. ''You stay my foxy friend, I'll get that for you'' said Kanae with voice full of joy, she opened the door and their stood the pink-haired bitch ''Oh... Hi is Naruto home I need to talk to him ab-'' she paused when she saw the girl with her former lover's black and orange jacket, a dead-silence surrounded them both for only a sec when Sakura started to talk.**

**''Oh I'm sorry for the disturbance, I didn't know you two lovers were still asleep I think I should come back when he wakes up and again sorry for the disturbance'' she said apologetically with a hint of jealously and walked away, Kanae closed the door and thought on why she came to his apartment for? was she still in love with him? was she jealous? wasn't she going out with that bastard Uchiha? and are Naruto and her a couple now? she shrugged it off and when straight to her foxy companion, he was still asleep but she thought of something that could wake him up, she started to kiss his neck and when she did that he let out a little moan then she kissed his chest making the blonde moan louder until she felt a hand grab her hand.**

**She looked up, he was awake, smiling at her with a fox smile ''He stop tickling me when I'm asleep I need my beauty rest'' he said sarcastically, she giggled a bit they both stood up and went to the living room to watch some television, she cuddled up to him for warmth, he looked at her with pink cheeks, smiled and turned to watch t.v.**

***Time Skip, Thirty Mins Later***

**''Hey you don't mind if I take a shower, I kind of smell like a onion'' she said with a giggle.**

**''Sure, it's down the hall on your right'' he said, as she walked down the hall to the bathroom he started to stare at her butt creating a smirk but shook his head wanting the pervert thoughts to cloud his mind maybe he should stop hanging out with Jiraiya for a while since the sage would always take him to the hot springs to take a peep on naked girls but he wasn't going to give in on these thoughts for he knew that he and Kanae were only friends and that was it but the memories of what happened last night crept up on him, he couldn't erase them from his mind as if they have been forced into his brain, with no way out of this he started banging his head on the wall.''NARUTO, are you ok'' she said yelling and worried.**

**''Yea... I just slipped and fell but I'm alright how about you, are you alright'' he said half reassuring her and half seductive.**

**''Uh, yea I'm ok'' she said. He sighed and turned to watch t.v. but then he heard a knock at the door he got up and there again stood Sakura with a smile, he was shocked at seeing her here. His smile slowly turned to a frown, his blue cerulean eyes turned grey there was an awkward silence as they both stared but Naruto wanted to just slam the door on her and never see her again as his whole body started to shake a little.**

**''Hey... Uh... Are you gonna led me in, I really need to ask you something and it's really important''.**

**''S-s-s-sure, come on i-i-in''.**

**There was a cold tremble in his voice but on hers it was all happy and warm. She was a cold-hearted BITCH for coming to his home and the place were he both Sasuke and her fucking, they sat on the couch without looking at each other, Sakura started to look at him with a bright smile but just looked the other way not wanting to look at her this made her pout and get angry at him so she grabbed his face just to see those big blue eyes of his instead he closed them this made her more angrier that she wanted to slap him but stopped as she heard squeaking sounds coming from the bathroom, soon Kanae stepped outside with her beautiful long red, blonde hair still soaking wet and a towel wrapped around her.**

**''What the?... What are you doing here life wrecker, I thought you were with that conceited bastard, Sasuke... Why won't you stop bothering this poor... This poor uh, handsome guy you are no longer his girlfriend, you just treated him like garbage, you slept with his friend and now your here for something?... Tell me what is it that you want with him for you have lost someone special to your heart, someone that's not afraid to express themselves, someone who cares about you and loves you... So please do what you came here to do and go'' she said with anger, compassion, and tears flowing out. This shocked Naruto out of his trance as his eyes and expression turned back to normal as he knew there was someone who truly loved him with a fox smile he stood up and hugged her tightly with tears of joy trailing down, Sakura sat there with her head down clenching her fists then stood up, she looked up with tears running down, Kanae and Naruto stopped and looked at her.**

**''What are you crying f...'' she was cut off by Sakura as she started to speak.**

**''I STILL LOVE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU LOVE ME AND NOT THIS FUCKING WHORE'' she said yelling as this shocked both of them greatly, she fell to the ground crying begging for him to take her back but he turned her down without hesitating.**

**''I'm sorry Sakura but I love someone else, your happy with Sasuke so please don't interfere with my love life, I will always love as a friend but not as a lover... I'm sorry'' said Naruto with a smile, he picked her up and walked to the door and closed it and he gave a big sigh of relief Kanae sat down next to him and hugged the young man tightly and whispered 'I love you my fox' in which Naruto whispered back 'I love you too my beautiful red raven '. They both shared a passionate kiss and cuddled in couch, warming each other. As Sakura was walking down to her house her her heart was aching in pain as she couldn't handle the rejection nor the betrayal.**

***Flashback***

**Sakura was walking up to her house that she and Sasuke lived and bought, she was so happy to see her precious Sasuke when she heard something break and a very load moan, she kicked in the door and saw her '_beloved'_ boyfriend having sex with Karin.**

***Flashback Ends***

**She thought on how to get her Naruto back in her arms, he was more happier with Kanae but that wouldn't stop to get her 'man' back she was determined and will hurt or... Kill anyone that would get in her way even Naruto's new found love... KANAE.**

* * *

**Well thats it for chapter five, I would like to thank everyone that put it as there favorite story and follows this story... THANK YOU VERY MUCH, Chapter six will be up soon or later but for the mean time enjoy the story and I'll try to make them more longer. THANK YOU**


End file.
